Payam maleki , read write web
ReadWrite (originally ReadWriteWeb or RWW) is a Web technology blog launched in 2003. RW covers Web 2.0 and Web technology in general, and provides industry news, reviews, and analysis. Founded by Richard MacManus, Technorati ranked ReadWriteWeb at number 12 in its list of top 100 blogs worldwide, as of October 9, 2010. RW was ranked #10 in the Techmeme leaderboards as of October 9, 2010. MacManus is based in Lower Hutt, New Zealand, but the officers and writers of RW work from diverse locations, including Portland, Oregon. Around September or October 2008, the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_Times New York Times] technology section began syndicating RW content online. RW also has many international channels such as France, Spain, Brazil, and China. On October 22, 2012, RWW redesigned their website, rebranded as ReadWrite & hired Daniel Lyons as the new editor-in-chief History Internet, like everything thing else, has gone through so many great changes and advancement upon time. It was first created as a communication device for the United States Navy and only few could use it, because of limited access and the difficulty of use. But in time it has change, shifted and became easier to is to the point that nowadays the majority of people all over the world can access and use it. In addition to the changes of the internet itself, the usage of it has changed dramatically too. At first it was only used as a navigation and communication device for the navy, and little by little with the pass of rime it spread among the world to the point that today even a child can use it for many different purposes, such as communication, finding and sharing information, uploading and downloading files, media and etc. With the widely spread of the internet, different businesses realized they could benefit from this new popular widely spread world web. So the creation of many blogs came to be. Soon after everywhere the need of the internet could be felt, and educational system was not an exception either. Effects of the internet on education With the spread of the internet and students being almost all the time online, surfing the net or communicating with other, it is obvious that the class room today are nothing like the traditional one. That are no longer an isolated class in which the teacher was the authority and students had to believe whatever they were told by the teacher or they had to read huge books to find out if what they had been told is actually correct or not. They can simply use the internet to find the information they need or to pose a question. This has forced the educational system to keep itself up-to-speed with this growing advancement and changes. Today the need of the internet and writing/reading webs is unquestionable in educational system all over the world. It is a fact that today’s students are far ahead in computer literacy from their teachers. Most students tend to use the internet to find new sources of information because of the abundant and up-to-date resources. Surveys have shown that 81% of students in grades 7-12 have e-mail accounts, 75% have instant Messenger screen names, and 97% believe that it is essential to use internet and modern technology in educational system. Nowadays even a two-year-old kid can use computers, so when a student enters a classroom for the first time in his/her life it is a great possibility that he/she is far more knowledgeable for his/her time that children used to be 20 years ago. This has also caused these children to think differently from adults. This is a warning sign for the educational system, it has to adapt itself to these changes in order to be able to understand students and to provide a true learning environment for them. With the growth and spread of the internet throughout the world and among different ages, teachers, too, must adapt themselves with it. They must try and understand the usage of internet, blogs, wikis, twits and etc. and find some ways to adopt these new technologies into their classrooms. To do this most teachers ask their students to type their homework or just email those homework to them. But this s not enough. This is actually only digitalizing the traditional paper written homework. What they need to do is to invite students to use an online page and share their ideas with each other, make comments, pose questions and etc. In other words teachers need to provide an online interactional environment for the students to make them more and more eager to participate and learn. Traditionally the most used tool for teaching and learning has been book, but in order for the educational system to adapt itself with the modern world it has to bring in use other tools and technologies. Some technologies to be used are as follow: #Weblogs #Wikis #RSS(Really Simple Syndication) #Aggregators #Social bookmarking #Online Photo Galleries #Audio/Video Casting #Twitter #Social Networks